


You know that I can’t (but I still want you)

by Chryselarr92



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: Implied Relationship, Kim Taehyung is a great best friend, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Park Jimin is done with his friends, Shy shy shy, Stormy nights, Taetae is a little shit, bad day, baths, but Yoongi is always there for him, but this is still soft yoonkook, kookie has a bad day, namjin is basically married and living in New York, not famous bts, sunshine hobi, super fluffy, support system, very brief mentions of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselarr92/pseuds/Chryselarr92
Summary: Bangtan isn’t famous; but that won’t stop them from chasing their dreams. Jungkook has the day from hell. But all it takes is a single text to help turn everything around.Based off the prompt “you can call me whenever you want….even if you don’t have a reason to.”  and inspired by vocal line and the truth untold





	You know that I can’t (but I still want you)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s rated G, but there’s like maybe two swear words! Also, implied relationships that may make some people uncomfortable (if you’re that person please don’t leave nasty comments because you are clearly being warned here!) otherwise please enjoy this yoonkook moment, ft. Little shit Taetae and sunshine Hobi tagging along to make sure tae doesn’t die and done with everything but still impossibly fond jiminie! Also, not betad at ALL! Apologies for any errors!

its storming out, thunder and lightning dominating the sky and hiding away any and all traces of the moon and stars that would usually do to calm him. It feels like the weather outside is perfectly reflecting his current agitated and stormy mood. Today has not been the best of days; it started with not being able to sleep well the night before. Which of course lead to him forgetting to set his alarm and missing the beginnings of his eight am class. 

Tumbling out of bed with a yelp once he had seen the time had meant racing around the room and grabbing what he needed. It was better to show up late then not show up at all right? He raced across the parking lot and onto campus as fast as his toned legs, which were burning at that point, could carry him after hastily throwing everything BUT his wallet into his bag. A mistake he didn’t realize until it was well past noon and he was starving but unable to grab lunch. He had no choice but to power through the rest of his day filling up on water and a sandwich that a senior in his art class had given him with a sweet smile and encouraging parting words after finding him huddled up in the back of the class since his stomach wouldn’t stop growling as they worked on their assignment. Add to it that he had failed to remember to grab his textbook for his economics class, not to mention his quiz came back with lower marks than he had expected. 

Groaning as he sunk into an empty chair at the very back of his last class of the day just a little after five that evening he had felt like things couldn’t have gone worse. And then, just as he’d finally breached the outer doors that lead to sweet freedom from the day from hell, it had started to rain, small droplets turned into a sudden downpour. “What the fuck?!” came a strangled cry as he threw his bag over his head and did his best to run back to the dorms on the other side of the university. Grumbling as he dropped his now soaked bag in the corner of his room he tugged his hoodie off and bemoaned the possible loss of his work for the day. The way this day had been going, it wouldn’t surprise him at all if he had to stay up the whole night to recreate the damn assignment that was laying in his bag. Tugging off his sopping pants and flinging them over his desk chair to dry, he let a heavy sigh fall from his lips as he made his way to the bathroom. ‘Screw this’ the singular thought swam around in his head as he filled the small tub with warm water. Rounding the desk to grab clean and most importantly dry clothing for after his bath his eyes stopped short as he realized that he’d left his cell phone sitting on top of his desk the whole day. 

Well. That would explain the radio silence he hadn’t even noticed with all the stress of the day. Unlocking his phone and scrolling through the notifications he received during the day there was a sudden ache that shot through his body as he stared down at a single text. “Hope You’re having a good day kid. Don’t forget your umbrella.”;A want, a need suddenly filled and nearly drowned him. Glancing at the clock he realized the time probably wasn’t the best but….his finger was hitting the call button before he consciously realized what he was doing. The line only rang twice before a deep, gravelly voice answered. “Hello?” it called out, leaving the boy holding the phone flush to his ear trembling. “H-hyung….” came his reply, soft and almost desperate. “Kook? What’s wrong? Why do you sound like you’re about to cry?” At the mention of tears, Jungkook realized there were indeed little treks going down his cheeks. He gave a soft sniffle, clearing his throat a little bit so that his voice was strong instead. “Nah, I’m good. Just, ah-it’s been a really long day…” A sigh was heard on the other line along with rustling that Jungkook assumed was Yoongi shifting things around so he could get comfortable. “Yeah? That the reason you called kook-ah?” They both knew it wasn’t; he was thousands of miles away from his family and friends. Studying abroad at a prestigious school that had offered him a full ride. He’d been foolish to even think of not accepting it, but a part of him still wanted to be back in his bedroom, tucked under his comforter. Maybe even surrounded by their little group, or perhaps just with the one person that made his heart ache. “Maybe I just wanted to vent about how shitty a day it’s been.” The chuckle took him off guard, and then made the aching in his soul all the more prominent. 

“You really think I’m the one to rant to?” Sighing softly, Jungkook got up and went to turn the water off in the bathroom, knowing that his tub was as full as it could get without water spilling over. Discarding the rest of his clothing he slipped into the tub and let the feeling of the warm water wash over him. He had started shivering just standing there holding onto the phone and listening to Yoongi’s deep and even breaths over the phone. It had always been the little things that had him taken with the elder. He didn’t try to show off with his affections, his actions small and simple but laced with so much sweetness. Holding a door open by leaning against it and pretending to be checking his phone, casually handing over a water bottle after a particularly tough round or six of basketball (okay he had a competitive streak a mile long and he and Yoongi liked to duke it out in the court), or even just lifting the blanket as soon as Jungkook got close to the bed on those nights spent together. Sooner or later an arm would wind along his small waist and Jungkook would be pulled into what he called his personal protective circle. 

“What’s so wrong with that? Isn’t that what a hyung is supposed to be for? We all know I’m your favorite after all.” He could almost hear the eye roll that cocky little comment earned him from the elder. Sure they were together, but that hadn’t always been the case. Originally a friend group of seven, the years had revealed pent up frustrations, hidden feelings but patted the way for such sweet affection. A strong relationship that took the test of time and distance and left a bitter sweet love that was not lost to any of them. Namjoon and Seokjin had moved to New York years ago, each following their own path yet managing to take on the world together. “I let you believe that.” His eyes slipped shut as he finally found a comfortable position in the tub basking in the warm water. “Whatever you say hyung.” A beat or two of relaxed silence passed between them before there was a small sigh on the other end. “Hey, give me a sec. I’ll call you back. Just….hang tight.” The line went dead before he could mutter an affirmation. Well. He was sure whatever just happen3d would be explained. Maybe he should focus on submerging himself into this warm bath water before it got cold. Maybe he should just try to relax and soak out the remaining bad mood he still felt lingering in his bones. It was never easy to be away from your loved ones, no matter how much determination he had in chasing his dreams. 

Frowning slightly, jungkook nearly dropped his phone into the water as it came back to life just as quickly as the screen went black. Blinking almost lazily as he accepted the call, he was a bit surprised to see that it ended up being a facetime request that he accepted. “Are you -bathing- right now? The actual fuck?” That was most certainly -not- Yoongi’s face staring back at him. Though he couldn’t help but smile a little at his best friend. They’d been friends for so long, been through so much together that ‘friend’ seemed like such an small word all things considered. Even if he added the word ‘best’ to it. No one could replace Tae, and Jungkook knee that the older felt exactly the same about him. They had late night video calls and gaming sessions regularly. Taehyung had to be one of the most interesting people he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. But then again, that didn’t surprise him at all. There was no one in the world like Taehyung, and that would always be the most amazing thing about the slightly older man. 

“I got rained on and then got cold, shut up and give the phone back to Yoongi.” A boxy grin filled his vision with a parting shot of, “only you wouldn’t check the weather in the morning Jungkookie!” before the phone was passed back to the owner, who looked less than amused at being interrupted. “Anyways. I was trying to tell you before they literally barged in here…” Taehyung’s wild cackling could be heard in the background, followed by an ever amused probably too happy for its own good snicker, one that he recognized immediately. Where was he? The source of the sound he’d come to be associated with Tae’s antics; There, his mind supplied, standing on his tip toes waving almost frantically to be seen over Tae’s shoulder stood one Jung Hoseok. The man was the literal embodiment of sunshine, heart shaped smile and blazing red hair. Ah, so Yoongi was probably held up in his safe place and the terror duo had come to fetch him. Or at least that’s what it seemed like to him; it was times like this that he was grateful that they had the same circle of close knit friends. But that wasn’t right, there was someone missing. There was another loud cackle followed by a soft mutter of what he thought sounded like, “he’s gonna kill you once he gets off the phone you know…” And yeah, he couldn’t see him, but he knew he was there too. Park Jimin had to be there to balance the two sides of excentrict and hyper. Today must have been one of those quiet days for their positively angelic friend. No one could move like Jimin, something that the man was constantly praised about but still so critical over. He’d been offered a scholarship to study abroad as well. To experience the different styles and learn new techniques and train with some of the best. But it hadn’t felt right for him, and Jimin was known to never settle for anything worth less than his absolute all. Even if he’d confessed once to Jungkook in the dead of the night that his fear of failure was damn near crippling and kept him from doing a lot. They were there for each other that way, hushed confessions made softly while cuddling and confining in each other. There was just something about Jimin that made Jungkook want to try even harder. 

Yeah, he had the best friends in the world. Even if he didn’t get to see them nearly as much as he liked. His mind wandered away to the fact that Jin had probably stashed many left overs in his mini fridge from the last time he had been over to his and Namjoon place. He was so distracted that he almost missed it. “Was that, you can call whenever you want to. Even if you don’t have a reason to.” More cackling in the background, but honestly, jungkook was swept up by the feeling that those simple words created. That want and need surged through him, hot and raw and making him focus on the screen, too taken to care what was going on behind the scenes anymore. In that moment, Jungkook was so distracted by the way the admission had managed to overtake him that he missed the way Yoongi’s eyes scanned over his features. The older mans eyes went impossibly soft and he felt his own heart swell to epic proportions. Jungkooks eyes snapped back into focus a moment later; The most beautiful gummy smile greeted him as a soft pink crept into its owner’s cheeks and the cackling only got louder when there were kissing sounds thrown in. A soft smile slowly made its way across his features as his eyes went soft and fond. “Yeah?” His question was soft, almost as if he was afraid to voice it. “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got from a friend that ended up turning into something super fluffy. Tell me what you think? It’s meant to be a one shot, but I’ve been playing with the idea of something more. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
